A Kingdom of My Own
by butterflyprincessamber
Summary: (W.I.P,rating may change)At 18 years young, King James is about to take on the throne of Enchancia, but can his sister Amber truly be happy knowing she will never be Queen as long as he's alive? Or is there more than one way for Amber to get to the throne?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is an idea I've been tinkering with, and was curious if anyone was interested in reading more of it. You don't have to leave an essay review, but I'd like to if you are, so feel free to leave a smiley, or a heart or something ^^ and feel free to share ideas with me)**

 _"Whatever is the matter, Princess Amber? Did one of your maidens forget something? Or is there something wrong with the gown and shoes I've selected, in your brother's honor?"_

Baileywick then peered over the girl he had watched time transform from a tiny babe to a prized beauty. Finding himself filled with great concern. as Amber had not been and still was not one for having cold feet, second doubts, or very little to here she was choked up upon the entry of the grand staircase.

But here she stood, inches away from the grand staircase. choked up.

Standing stiff as the ice that graced the frozen ground outside, Baileywick hesitated to touch the shoulders of the young heiress.

The Wassalia season had just barely passed them by, and with that season of joy, had brought the people of Enchancia an even longer season of sorrow. As Enchancia had just lost its greatest ruler and was slowly attempting to progress towards the future.

The future being the only male heir King Roland had barred.

Standing at the top of those same exact stairs, with the same sized crowd, brought such pain to Amber's heart, Knowing that like her father's legacy, she was about to forever fade to the sidelines.

 ** _"If it isn't Sofia casting a shadow over me, it's James."_**

That resentment of never having the attention she desired, burning like a hot stove as she recalled how Sofia had been chosen to give their graduation speech she had been pining for since her first day of Pre-Royal Prep. How all the subjects seemed to smile when James was around, how even the animals came scurrying at Sofia's littlest cry. Even the crank old magician as she now deemed him

How all the subjects seemed to smile when James was around, how even the animals came scurrying at Sofia's littlest cry. Even the crank old magician as she now deemed him

Even the crank old magician as she now deemed him as, seemed to prefer her step sibling and brother over her own company

Amber, even felt that in the eyes of her own parents, she of the three potential heirs,was somehow the most easy for any of Enchancia to forget

Forcing a smile, she then assured the soon to be retiring steward, that she was more than okay. Not wanting to trouble him with things he could do nothing about.

Besides, Baileywick had always been there to show her that affection she so desperately craved, and never once had a negative thing to utter even when she knew she was being ridiculous and absurd.

Baileywick, was honestly just so delightful that way. She really felt it was too bad that he was leaving. Especially, since her life was starting to feel like a parade of never-ending changes.

With their father's passing, Miranda's moving forward to be some captain on the high seas, Sofia's engagement to Hugo, and now James' coronation...nothing felt like her life was going to resemble normal again!

Swallowing as those trumpets sound, Amber knew that no matter how much she hated this, she had to be supportive..

She was after all the one who had been born five minutes earlier. Was the one who pushed James to try to care about his legacy, and had been the strong one all prior to this moment.

Descending herself down the steps towards the growing crowd of family, friends, servants, and subjects, who waited in anticipation to watch Prince James received the grand King Roland's crown. Amber, tried to express the joy she so lacked in that moment.

Knowing James would be looking to always had and without their father she knew he always would.

When the anthem of Enchancia faded, Amber kneeled with the rest of her country before the marvelous _**"King James the First"**_

However, still being Amber, her gown's skirt had to of flared at least 3 feet wide on both sides...

"Hey!Watch those uglyyyyyyyyy-" Her topaz eyes glistened as she felt her frigid front soften. "Hugo?, What are you doing here?" she whispered, having figured he was out exploring the realms with Aunt Tilly, before his union day.

Blinking his gray-hazel orbs at the amount of green silk still in his way, he did his best to navigate through the seas of fabric to inch closer. Noticing the Prime minister of Enchancia was now giving them both a dirty look.

"I couldn't miss this historic day...Plus, I figured your sister would acquire my services at the coronation ball this evening," he answered causing her to release a soft "oh!"

Amber, couldn't say she was surprised though she had wished there was more there. Her fingers tracing the elegant silk patterns of her fan as she remained lost in memories of things that once were.

Before they had surpassed their studies at good old Royal Prep, Amber though having never courted Hugo, often had found herself sharing their thoughts with one another, partaking in his humor, and actually Amber, the more mature she became found his company had kept far better than Clio's or Hildegard's.

There was something special about the well rounded and intrinsic, Prince that just flared the smolder he had always possessed.

Feeling his hand brush over her own, her head quickly perked back up to find his gaze was back towards the ceremony but yet behind the rows of people, his heart seemed to be more fixed upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! It means so much to me that you've taken interest. Sorry this update has been kinda slow, college and work life have been keeping this real life princess on her toes. But don't worry I plan to update asap when my next time break allows for it._**

 _ **"This is wrong, Amber, and you know it!"**_ She scolded herself as the ceremony seemed to drone on for hours without end.

Hugo's hand never once unclenching her own as James made his royal proclamation, swearing he would indeed fulfill his father's legacy and all the things Amber was sure her brother was going to be short in doing.

Caught between wanting to make witty remarks and wanting to be the big supportive sister she was meant to be.

When Enchancia's anthem rang yet again, Amber was forced to choose what she would do as the crowd began to arise row by row. Praying to whatever power that may have been. Not wanting Sofia or James to see them.

Amber's chest tightened as he pulled her close against his form, with just a swift movement. All upon her attempts of slipping her hand away. Caught in the paranoia that they would be noticed if not caught altogether.

Amber may have hated that Sofia, the girl who was brought from the village into her life, constantly over ranked her in every way possible, but Amber really didn't want to crush her over some guy she wasn't even sure was actually interested in her.

With her pace accelerating, his warm breath brushed against her ear as he gently pulled a few of her locks out of the way.

Creating an intimate wall for the two of them to share a conversation she flipped out her fan to quietly wave and use as a screen. Its multiple silks and laces raised high enough to hide not only her own face but his's

"Meet me at the clock tower this evening." Hugo's tone was that of an ordering one, rather than an asking one, his fingers roaming and lingering along the sides of her bodice.

"I-I can't." she whispered back arching her head so her gaze met his, determined she would not be swayed by Hugo's charms and tricks she had seen pulled on so many other girls that it made her sick to think he thought she was on the same playing grounds as them. "The party-" she began to remind him as his face remained only a mere couple of inches away from her own.

Distracting her, as she remembered the few tender kisses they had shared over the Winter's Solstice what seemed like forever ago. Reminding herself that he was indeed engaged to her own sister. She was brought back to that current moment as he spoke.

"Did you think we'd miss it? I'm merely requesting a private audience with Enchancia's fairest while my brother Axel will be entertaining my soon to be pride over our Kingdom's traditions. Doesn't that sound innocent enough, your majesty?" Hugo's lips then perched in amusement.

Blinking back his gray-hazel orbs as if to sugar coat the whole plain as a mere innocent cup of tea, Amber, couldn't believe what she was actually, how could she really tell him no? Especially with those gorgeous eyes of his.

But, how could she really tell him no?

Amber, only wanted three things in this life. Three things she was willing to do anything to obtain: 1. the crown of Enchancia(with no waiting line. amulet as powerful as Sofia's (minus the whole Princess Ivy type of business) and 3. Prince Hugo

"The clock tower, you say?" she reinstated as chatter began to over shower the grand halls as the ceremony had officially came to an end with the releasing of doves.

"Not a minute later than eight." he replied, his arms leaving her altogether as he stepped back.

"Wouldnt dream of being not even a second of a hair late." She retorted, her attention going back towards the crowd around them.

It was then that she realized they had been seen.

Thankfully not by Sofia, but by someone else Amber knew would blab to Sofia if not instantly taken care of.

The only problem was Amber couldn't play hardball with them.

 _ **"What does one do with loud brothers like James?"**_ Her thoughts inquired as she tried to rush through the sea of faces knowing she needed to be the first one to see him after he signed his first royal decree.


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm sorry m'lady but the King is rather busy and refuses your request of an audience with him. " apologized the maid about to reshut the double French doors of stained taking a servants response as a serious matter Amber stomped her green heel to wedge the door open.

Never taking a servants response as a serious matter Amber stomped her green heel to wedge the door open."oh my apologies m'lady, I did not see your door there-"

"oh my apologies m'lady, I did not see your door there-"

"-Ohhhh no! my toe! my poor toe! it must be broken!" Amber wailed clenching the frame as she drastically posed herself against the door's frame "You must go and fetch the town doctor!" she wailed out even more drastically. doing her best to sell the story."Deciding if James wanted to play games that she could play along.

"Deciding if James wanted to play games that she could play along"The maid, struck in terror that she might of seriously injured the King's sister, muttered a few incomprehensible sentences, before off she went.

"The maid, struck in terror that she might of seriously injured the King's sister, muttered a few incomprehensible sentences, before off she went.

"Leaving Amber to linger in the her dismay James was not anywhere within those floral printed walls."Some audience

"Some audience hes hosting here." Amber would grumble wondering where he could of gotten off on the other hand, despite his concern

James on the other hand, despite his concern over the drama that was to unfold felt zealous with happiness as he was attending matters that were far more important than signing paper work.

Creeping within the shadows of the castle's sanctuary. James perched himself against the wall and gave a soft Robin whistle.

Slowly poking his head out to glance from side to side. Hearing it returned from a distance of the entry that extended towards the garden. James eagerly slipped out.

Like Amber, James had held a major distaste towards the idea of him becoming King.

James, had plans of his own with the love of his life that was no longer to be. James, like his

James, like his sister often tried to down him for was a child of dreams. who still desired a life of adventure than he did a life of paper work.

but, even knowing their plans of being together weren't acceptable he still couldn't let her go from his life.

Seeing the tip of her pointy plum shaded hat, a grin sprouted upon his face.

"Lu-lu, you really did make it!" he greeted excitedly embracing the one woman that now most of Enchancia feared.

Lucinda rolled her eyes at the pet name as she hugged the firm towering frame tight against her's.

"Over the years being a "good little witch" hadn't worked out as she planned. It was like she was cursed to just hex and trick those who she desperately wanted to help, even though she went through an apprenticeship and had all the wizard wisdom she could want, things always backfired and soon the people grew to hate or fear her.

"James, however ever since she was a young teen had taken more interest I. her studies and adventurous life than Sofia had ever had and somewhere along the webbings of life, a greater spark flared.

Things would of been all candied apples if her inability to control herself hadn't spiraled out of control a few harvest moons ago, thus resulting in her banishment.

King Roland, having feared greatly the problems her gifts could cause. As none of the Kingdom finest training had helped her up. sent her to live in the Meadows.

"Of course...I had to see it with my own eyes..I mean who could really believe they would be crowning a monkey like you to rule this place." she teased as he flicked her hat

"Well this monkey, has major plans of turning this realm around..including some of my father's last declarations." he answered peering into her bright yellow-green orbs that had always fondly reminded him of a forced a smile before turning her gaze away.

Lucinda forced a smile before turning her gaze away. "Returning to Enchancia would be nice, but it won't do me any good if I can't be with you." she answered softly.

James, in response caressed the side of her face. "I've already told you that I really don't fancy Hildegard that way...but I can't help matters that were decided before I was even born."

"No, but you don't have to be King! You have two sisters who are both fairly competent of ruling-"

"I have only one sister ID feel comfortable with such matters and she's about to be Queen of another land...or so was the plan." James cut in as mind remembered what he had seen during his , he understood that just because parents signed papers saying their children would Wed, that it didn't guarantee that said child's heart would be. had Lucinda... and Hildegard had? well who didn't she capture with her fairness.

but he couldn't understand why Hugo would be daring enough to try to get caught up with both of his sisters, especially when he had Sofia! Who was Enchancia crowned jewel."I- Sorry to leave you on such short notice but I swear I'll see you this evening at the dance..for now Its vitally important I find Amber.v

Lucinda couldn't stop him, feeling disappointed that hadn't finished their discussion of what they as couple were going to do. she merely bowed her head and reserved the topic for the next time their paths should meet.

"There's my baby brother! oh what a dreadful time I've been having trying to find you." Amber greeted with a pearly smile of innocence as James startled jumped back upon entering his study.

Wondering just how long she bad been there and how she got in, he pushed a smile on as well. Allowing Amber to congratulated him with hugs and expressions of joy.

As they both settled upon their seats and James thought carefully over his next chosen words knowing they alone could fuel a war he would not win.

"I'm surprised you seem so delighted about my coronation..I had thought you to be a tad busy to of noticed." he marked watching as the false joy fell right of Amber's face.

Resting her hand on her hip, Amber began to take on her former traits of sass and not backing down before she realized acting defensive would not help her cause.

"ohh are you speaking of the encounter I had with Hugo? oh pish posh,through it out with today's wash." she giggled. " I was merely congratulating him on his engagement to our lovely sister is all."

Amber felt her heart race in the moment of silence between them.

The fact she knew James had seen something was horrid on its own, but was worse was not knowing how long or how close he bad been paying attention.

Perching his lips to argue, James reminded himself of the war that would not likely end if he began it.

Handing her a chalice from her desk after filling them, he bobbed his head. "Let's us be merry in the progression of our home" he suggested trying the route of peace, feeling torn between his brotherly duties. Knowing sooner or later hed likely have to say something to Sofia.


End file.
